


Trouble

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Sam and Fuzzy
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam and Cait striptease. A punishment for who





	Trouble

Trouble

Requested by @jadesassenach. I will try to meet your expectations.

SamCait fanfic and NSFW obviously.

“Come here Cait.” They had just returned home from their interview where he had promised her she was in trouble.

“Yes Sam.” She kicks off her heels and pads into their bedroom.

“I promised ye trouble. I pay my debts.”

“And what do you owe me Sam?” Her voice is low and seductive as she plays with the buttons of her high necked white blouse. Her can see her bra through it as well as her prominent nipples.

He swallows hard before replying.

“Strip for me.”

She smiles as she slowly moves her hips in a roll as she slowly undoes one pearl button and then another. By the time she reaches her breast bone, her husband’s eyes have darken to the point they almost look black instead of blue. She makes quick work of the others before slipping it off. She leaves her white lace bra on as she starts the slow removal of her pants. She smiles when she thinks of the surprise she has for him under them. 

She slips one side down and then the other giving him just a glimpse of her white lace knickers. He moans and reaches for her. She steps back.

“No. Mr. Heughan, you asked for a strip tease and that is what you are going to get.”

“Have a heart Balfe.”

“Have patience Heughan.”

She lowers her pants enough for hin to see the lace bow on the front of her knickers before lowering one bra strap enough to show him the top of one of her nipples. He sits on the edge of the bed panting.

“Fair be fair Sam. I need to see some skin too.” He is out of his shirt within secounds and moves to slip out of his pants. He is soon down to his underwear.

“I thought a true Scot never wore knickers,” she comments as she slips her bra all the way off. His mouth waters at the sight of her pink and erect nipples.

“Ahh true but,” he is distracted by the sight of her running her hands over her breasts. Christ, she was going to kill him.“ Ahh yah ahh I do normally but this breeks would have shown all if I would have went commando.”

“Good them. Because he is all mine.”

“Aye he is. Come here. He needs you.”

“Not done yet.” She slips her pants down and he loses his breath. She wears a garter belt to hold up her stockings. It is pure erotic. And when she turns showing him where it is attached, Oh lord, it is held tight to the back of her very small knickers . her arse is half exposed as the garter clasps lays aside her buns.

“Cait, I..you are sinful.”

“Where do you want me to do Sam?” Oh she was so turned on by turning him on. She has no problem continuing the seduction.

“Come here on the bed and touch yourself. I wanna see you cum.”

She swallows hard. They have done a lot in the two years they have been together but he has never watched her. But this is Sam. Her husband. 

She climbs up beside him and lays down. She meets his eyes before running her hands over her breasts. Her breasts are very sensitive. As her thumbs run over her nipples, tiny shocks of pleasure explode across her body. Sam sits and watches her, his own hands fisted so he won’t touch her.

She lets one hand fun slowly down her body. She runs her hand over her knicker covered coochie. Once. Twice. Before her own urgency takes over. She. Unhookes the garter so she can lower them far enough for Sam to see what she is doing. He fingers carress her slippery wet folds. She plays for a moment letting her hand open herself up to Sam’s hungery eyes.

But she is to turned on to play for long. She is soon placing her fingers to either side of her clit with one on it. She moves then slowly at first but is soon speeding up. Her hand still plays with her nipples as she gets closer to her climax.

“Sam!” She calls out as she explodes under her own ministrations.

“Oh Cait. Oh Jesus Cait.” He is on her. His lips replacing her hand on her nipples and his twitching cock replacing her fingers. 

“Sam. Oh f**k baby!” He had entered her while she was still climaxing and the sensation had her climaxing again. He held himself still as she pulls at him.

“Give me your hand Cait. I want to taste you.” He greedly sucks her juices off her hand as he waits for her to release her grip on him. 

He lifts her up to reach her arse as her starts to move. He kneeds it as his body joyfully pumps into her again and again. It doesn’t take long. 

“You can punish me like that anytime, Heughan.”


End file.
